Almost all passenger transport vehicles have exterior lights. They are provided for a wide variety of different purposes, such as for allowing the passengers and/or operators to view the outside, for passive visibility, for signalling purposes, etc. In the aircraft industry and other fields, exterior lights are highly regulated in terms of the light intensity distributions that are emitted from the lights.
LED light units have become common in the aircraft industry in recent years. In order to satisfy the strict regulations, complex optical structures have been developed that comprise various LED's, reflectors and shutters. These complex structures lead to LED light units that do not satisfy the regulations in an energy-efficient manner.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an LED light unit that makes more efficient use of the LED illuminating capacity. Further, it would be beneficial to provide a method of producing such an improved LED light unit. Also, it would be beneficial to provide a method of replacing existing LED light units, for example when they are used for a long time or broken, with such improved LED light units, while keeping the wiring of the power supply systems.